Cross-Dating
by Iya30
Summary: "You wouldnt be able to handle Richard in one of his moods." I argue. "Well I bet you wouldnt be able to handle Gar's jokes" Rach scoffs back. "Fine. I'll make you a deal." she whispered. "We switch boyfriends for a week. Whomever quits first loses." "And how will we manage to switch we look nothing alike." I ask. She smiled deviously. "Victor invented new hologram rings right?"
1. Busy Boyfriend

_AU: Welcome readers. I am the master of writing. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Starfire's pov:**

"Nope. Nope. No" I said as I throw dress after dress on the floor. None of them seem right. Here I am standing in nothing but a towel with my flaming, wet, red hair cascading down my back. My make-up, I believe, is flawless and nails are painted perfectly. I just don't know what to wear for our date tonight. Richard loves to surprise me. Sometimes that's good and sometimes it didn't turn out so great like wearing a short skirt to the Jump City High Cliff… on a windy day.

I sigh and settle for jeans, a tank top, and sneakers just in case he wants to go for a jog anywhere. As soon as I grab my cream colored purse, I head out. My bodyguards right behind me as I go out to door. Being a model is tough. Everywhere you go there are either paparazzi or some stalker that wants to "be your friend." But being famous has its ups like being able to ride a limo and dazzle people.

My bodyguards, two of them, were in the front seat arguing over directions. The one in the driver seat is Wilson but most people call him Slade and the other is Gismo. That guy, even though he is 30 yrs. Old is shorter than I am and I'm 22 yrs old. But we can count on him in an emergency if the car ever broke down or the GPS broke. Slade is just there to scare people if they ever come too close.

After 5 minutes, they finally decided on directions after I showed them the GPS app on my phone and we drove off. Not one paparazzi was outside my house. For that I am thankful although I thought I saw some guy in the bush lurking but thought nothing of it. As long as he doesn't come near me, I'm a happy camper.

We ride in silence. Traditionally, it's the guy that picks up the girl but Richard had to work and he said he'll meet me at his house. I really hope for just a movie and popcorn. His theater room is actually bigger than the theater itself. You get privileges if you're rich and he is very rich. Successor of Wayne Enterprises tends to get you a lot of money but there is Bruce. Bruce Wayne, the player, billionaire, handsome tall guy is strict when it comes to work. Hey I don't judge, you need some relief from time to time.

I open my window to look at his beautiful mansion. Biggest in the state, it's just that large. Complete with a 20 meter pool, 5 floors, 10 bathrooms, 20 bedrooms with a balcony each, 15 butlers and maids combined, theater, living room, dining room, disco room ,kitchen, pool table room complete with a bar and bar tender, play room (for a kid, if one ever comes over which is rare. The youngest I've ever seen is 15), and women's room filled with everything a women needs when she passes out drunk and looks horrible in the morning. I used that room more times that I can count) The car stops in front of the gate before it opened. I get out in front of his house and ring the door bell which is louder than a high school's fire alarm.

Richard opens the door. "Hey Kori. Didn't you get my text?" Even in just sweats and a blue t-shirt he looks adorable.

"What text?" I ask. My phone is currently at home out of charge because I am too lazy to charge it.

"Oh. I need to work tonight. Bruce gave me a ton of paperwork today." _Damn that handsome fifty yr. old man. _"But if you want I'll get the popcorn and you can watch in the theater room." He adds sheepishly. "I'm guessing your phone is out of charge." He just knows me so well.

"Yeah." I sigh before walking into his house straight to the kitchen. I sit in my favorite chair while Richard sits across from me.

"So how's your day today?" He asks while getting buttered popcorn and placing it in the microwave.

"The Victoria Secret shoot went well today. Commercial should be out 2 days from now. Pantene commercial went well too although shaking and spinning your hair many times gets a hell of a lot of knots in it. Kitten was a bitch to work because of all the drama queen act. So how was your day?"

"Paperwork. Tried texting you. You didn't answer. Tried texting Gar or Vict or Rach. Didn't answer either. Tried swimming but the water heater broke. So all and all very boring."

I laugh. "Sorry next time, I'll keep my phone on and fully charged." The microwave rings and Richard went to get it before it overcooks. He puts his hand on the small of my back. "Come on. I'll escort you to the room"

"Very gentleman like." I tease as we walk into the room and into a comfy, red chair. "Anything you need just ask okay?" he said before kissing me. I sigh as he left the room and the movie starts to play. He is a great boyfriend. Really. He is just busy all the time and sometimes he becomes a dick like a girl on her period. I wonder how Rach is doing with her boyfriend.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

_AU: Oh Richard/Robin. You are always doing something wrong. Next chapter- Rach and Gar. Excuse the grammar mistakes. _


	2. A Whole Lot of Drinking

_Welcome to the second chapter. Next week I'll be releasing a new Rae/Red-X story. Soo WOOO!_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 2: A Whole Lot of Drinking

Rachel's pov:

I sit in my sofa pondering about what my next story is going to write about. Plot… probably something romantic and adventurous but with less drama as possible. I'm not really good with humor stories. I rub my forehead. I just need to get inspired. All I ever write is dark novels; Stories that end badly or with about something tragic or with a lot of horror like Edgar Allen Poe except with more modern terms.

I sigh as I hear more puking from our bathroom. Yesterday, there was a birthday party for my five yr. old nephew, William but most refer to him as Teether for teething anything he could get his hands on. Garfeild was formal at first. Like a gentleman, he introduced himself to my family, played with the kids, talked with the other guest. Everyone adored him until my dad brought in the alcohol. He got tanked up like a gas station. On the ride home, I got to scolding him about his drinking habits until he passed out with his head out the window. It's safe to say I'm glad his head isn't hit by the many cars/trucks going through the freaking highway. As soon as we got home and I managed to lug his heavy body onto the sofa, I threw away all the alcohol, beer, wine, or rum we had in storage. As much as I hate it myself, this is going to be a no alcohol area.

Gar sits down beside me and takes the remote. I look at him. Right now he's only wearing Batman boxers and green socks. "What happened last night?" he mumbles.

"Well…" I start. "We went to a party. You got drunk with my father. Passed out with your head out the window while we were driving and I had to pay three muscular strangers to hull you back to our apartment."

"Oh… oops." He said as he turns on Spongebob. _My boyfriend is so mature. _"Ahh" he growled as he stands up to close the shades. "I hate the sun." _Now I really need a drink. _

As if he reads my mind, he goes over to where we stash out alcohol and rummage through it. "Where is our beer?"

"Really Gar." I'm so frustrated. "How can you drink right now? You just had a hangover."

He shrugs. "I don't have it anymore. Plus you need it too." On his hands and knees, he's trying to rip off the flooring. _WTF? _

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask stomping my way over to him. He pulls out two bottles of beer. Of course he would have a secret stash. Raising his beer to offer it to me, I shrug. Why the hell not?

"You have been really stresses lightly." He mumbles. "Take it." You don't have to tell me twice. I drink the battle in three gulps and Gar just hands me more. I usually don't drink beer because of its sour taste but I need something to get my mind off him and his childish antics.

After three bottles, I stop because I don't want to get too drunk but Gar just kept drinking. After half an hour, he couldn't stop laughing about how Plankton couldn't get the secret formula. I swear he seems dumber than Patrick right now and that's saying something. I try to snatch the bottle away from him but every time I come close; he tickles me to the ground.

_Oh oh oh. Come fill my glass up a little more. You know we getting higher and higher. Sexy and higher lets shut it down. Pound the alarm. _

My phone… I try to locate the sound and there it was on our kitchen counter. Kori is calling. I turn to look at Gar. I need to go. I'm sure he won't do anything stupid… I end up calling Victor to come over. "GAR" I yell to get his attention. His head turns towards me. His eyes held no emotion with a creepy _I'm drunk _smile on his face. "V will be here in five minutes. Ten depending on traffic. Don't do anything stupid or so help me I will take away your PS3. Got it?" He nods. There are two ways to get to a BB while he's out of it- take away his video games or aim a kick at his manhood.

I make my way over to the doorway when I turn to look at him one more time. His attention is back to Spongebob. _Krabby Patties are made of love. _There is so much bullcrap in that show and I'm 99% sure that Patrick and Spongebob are gay.

I close the door right behind me. As I make my way over to my car, Vicky's car appeared.

"Hey Rae." He greets as I make my way over to him. "Gar still alive?"

I laugh. "I'm pretty sure."

His face lights up. "I got to show you something." He parks the car and practically kicked the car door open. With little brown box in his hands, he strolls right over to where I'm parked.

"Okay I made this in the lab yesterday because I was bored and I didn't want to go home yet." Victor works as an engineer at Star Electronics, the top technology business.

"Ta-da. Hologram rings. Newly improved and quick to turn with a water-proof cover and 20 gigabytes to store information so you can turn to about 10 people."

I pat his back. "Nice job Vicky. I've got to go. Can't keep Kori waiting. Take care of Gar."

He nods. "Good luck with whatever you're dealing with."

I around to the driver's seat and turn the keys to ignition. The car purrs and I smoothly roll out of the lot and into our spot… A Tree House.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Next chapter… girl talk and more about the character's past and what the character's ages are.


	3. A Bet

**Ages:**

**Kori-22**

**Rachel-22**

**Richard-23**

**Garfeild-21**

**Victor-24**

A Bet

Kori's pov:

Slowly, I open my eyes. I immediately know that this isn't my room or my house for that matter but instead Richard's. I stretch my back to get rid of the kinks and try to get rid of the popcorn in my lap. Here I am still in the theater room. I'm a little upset that he didn't take me back to his room or at least one of the many guest rooms but he's busy with work and shit so I can't really complain. My feet feel a little squished so I untie my sneakers and decide to walk around the house barefoot if Albert or Bruce doesn't mind.

I look at the clock on the wall- 7:50. Albert must be awake by now. I make my way to the kitchen trying to make less noise as possible to get some breakfast.

I know this place like the back of my hand since Richard's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We used to be neighbors till my parents found a better place in the outskirts of the city. Its not as big as Richard's not even close but its decent enough to house my sister, brother, parents, and a few maids.

As I expected, there's Albert making blueberry pancakes. "Good morning Ms. Anders. Care for some pancakes?" I roll my eyes.

"Alfred I've known you since I was six. I've been telling you to call me Kori since then."

He smiled. "I know Ms. But it's more appropriate to call you by your surname."

I stuff more pancakes into my mouth. "How's Richard?"

"I believe he passed out in the library last night. Master Bruce gives him more paperwork than even Clark can handle." I make a note to visit him right before I leave.

"Thank Al." I said as I make my way up to the library. Opening the door with a creek, I step inside. Richard rests on one of the tables with paperwork covering every inch and drool coming out of his mouth. I gently shake him. He mumbles a little and goes right back to sleep. I shake him this time harder to try to wake him. He opens his one eye and goes right back to sleep again. I shake him again.

"Damn it Kori. Go away." He screams before sleeping again. Well ain't he a ray of sunshine. I carefully take his cell out of his pocket and text Rae to meet me at the tree house. I delete evidence that I ever texted this and left him.

I make my way out of the mansion. The limo is still there and I climb in. "Good morning boys." They murmur in response.

"Its Saturday, I'm guessing you want to go to the tree house?" Slade asks and I nod in response. The limo starts and makes its way towards its destination. I look at myself in the car mirror. My hair's a mess and my make-up is gone. I try to re-do it while in the car. Rae may not care what her appearance is but being a model, I still have to.

The car screeches to a stop in front of a playground. I thank the guys and started to walk through it. The place is abandoned. The swings are broken. Slides have holes and are unstable but sometimes I find myself climbing the rock tower and staying there. When I reach the edge of the playground, I put my sneakers back on and started to walk through a forest. As far as I'm concerned, me, Rae, Richard, and Victor know about this place. We met Gar much later.

I easily dodge all the tree branches that came my way. I came to a beautiful lake. Every time I come here, I can't help but marvel at it's beauty. Its like the scene from the notebook where they go on a canoe trip and ducks were everywhere. It literally has ducks everywhere and the flower trees surrounding it make it more of an Eden. Right across the lake is the tree house. I look around for the canoe. Victor and Richard built 4 canoes as a surprise for my birthday one year so we don't have to swim across. I found one hiding underneath a tree and I push it into the lake.

"Kori." Rae yells and I turn to look behind me. She came here only in her pajamas. We climb into the canoe together and I use my hands to keep it moving. Nobody bothered to make some paddles and it gives us more exercise anyway.

"So how have you been?" I ask her.

"Fine. Gar got drunk again." I sigh. Gar had been having this drinking problem for over a year now. I suggested to Rae that we take him to rehabilitation center to help him recover but they both refused arguing that they can handle this on their own without help.

She must have noticed it and adds "But I'm sure he's going to get better soon. He's drinking less than he's ever been. He's really trying." She sounds like she's trying to convince herself instead of me.

"So how are you?"

"Same old. Same old. Richard has been paying less and less attention to me lately. He's becoming more of a dick these days but he's had his sweet moments." Rae smirks.

"If I were you, I would dump his sorry ass and make him beg you to take him back." I laugh.

"I wish but I can't do that to Richard." She shakes her head at me. "You're too nice sometimes."

"Besides" she adds "Gar has way more problems than that douche and I still didn't dump him."

I did a double take on that statement. "What do you mean more problems? You probably can't stand to be around Richard for at least five minutes before slapping him."

"Well you can't probably stand Garfield's drunken demeanor." She retorts back.

"You wouldn't be able to handle Richard in one of his moods." I argue

"Well I bet you wouldn't be able to handle Gar's jokes. Makes me want to puke every time I hear them" Rach scoffs back.

We stop talking as the canoe hits the grass and we step out to look at the treehouse; still in mint condition.

"Fine I'll make you a deal." She whispers. "We switch boyfriends for a week. Whomever quits first loses."

"And how will we manage to switch we look nothing alike." I ask curiously.

She smiles deviously. "Victor invented new hologram rings right?"

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_AU: To tell you the truth. I have no idea where this story is going. I have a few ideas but when I write things just pop into my head. Well Comment, Favorite and Follow. See you next time. _


	4. What time is it? Movie Time

_AN: I am sorry that I haven't written in long time. I won't be able to write all next week either cause I have midterm exams. Enjoy_

**What time is it? Movie Time**

Kori's Pov:

We slowly climb the tree house. My mind still on that deal we discussed. Can it really be that easy? To just put on hologram rings and pretend to be somebody else? I've know Rachel my whole life so depicting her can't be that hard.

We reach the doorway and I type the combination code. Almost unheard, the door creak silently as I open it. Out of all the clubs and countries I've been to, this is my favorite place in the world. Everywhere you look, you can see pictures of us even Gar although he's never been in here. Tiny baby pictures framed the windows and if you look out, wilderness covers every inch of your view. In the closet to the right are heater, gloves, jackets and snowboards. To the left are tools for just in case there ever is zombie apocalypse, you never know.

"So, you in?" she whispers behind me. I hear the door close as I make my way over to the beanbag chairs. I sit in the purple one while Rae sits on the black one beside me. I nod my head. _Nothing bad can really happen right?_

"Alright then what are the terms?"

"What terms?" I asked

"I mean what rules do we have to apply to?"

"Well" I thought it over. "No kissing as much as possible and if our boyfriends give us any gifts the girlfriend with them gets to keep it."

She agreed and adds "If there is any emergency at work we have to come up with a solution and there's no time out so that means unless you are in the shower, no taking off the ring. Anything else that comes up, we'll discuss it later."

"I think we need to go visit Victor." I said. "Do you think he'll agree?"

She nods enthusiastically "Oh hell yeah. if there's one thing that guy loves more than his girl it's making Gar and Rich look stupid."

I stand up. "Now?"

"No not yet" she motions me to sit down.

"What's up?" I ask with curiosity in my voice.

She shrugs "Nothing. I just don't want to leave yet. We can always talk to him later besides he's still taking care of Gar. Let's just have a little girl time."

I smile. "You get the nail polish and I choose the movie."

She pouts "Why do you always get to choose the movie?"

"Because you always pick horror movies?"

Five minutes later, we're on our beanbags facing a t.v that Victor built long ago. I have a red nail polish in one hand and Rae has a green one in hers which surprises me because she always picks black. The movie I choose is _Inception. _

"Nice choice of movie." she mutters beside me. I shift my seat a bit so I can't get a glare from the sunrays. Leonardo Decaprio stands still with a gun pointing at his wife. "Put the gun down" she says.

I stare at the t.v intently trying to listen to every word.

_Cobb: You create the world of the dream. We bring the subject into that dream and fill it with their subconscious.  
Ariadne: How could I ever acquire enough detail to make them think that it's reality?  
Cobb: Well, dreams, they feel real while we're in them right? Its only when we wake up then we realize that something was actually strange._

"Do you think anybody can really do that?" Rae asks

"What?"

"Live your whole life in a perfect dream."

"You could." I respond "But like them, you have to wake up. It's easier to live through a nightmare and just get it over with than live a dream and wake up in one."

I sigh at her doubt. "Gar might not be the perfect man but if you live through your nightmare and you will eventually come to the dream."

I takes hold of my hand. "Richard can be a pain in the a-hole but he'll eventually learn his lesson."

I shake my head. "Maybe"

_Saito: Don't you want to take a leap of faith? Or become an old man, filled with regret, waiting to die alone! _

"Take a leap of faith love." She said as she pats my cheek. "He could be your knight in shining armor."

The movie ends in a dramatic way.

Rae stands up. "Ready to go see Vict?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_All of the quotes belong to Inception. _


	5. Dont Worry Just Do It

When people think of love, they usually think of something gushy and wonderful and new. No one really thinks about the tears during or after. I blame it on my heart; My vulnerable, unreasonable heart. So maybe being away from him will be good for me. Like what was said in the tree-house, you have to wake up from your nightmare sometime; might as well end it sooner.

I wonder if any of the boys would notice our change of attitude or will they just brush it off. Unfortunately Richard is a skeptical one so I'll try to be happy and shit till the week is over though it will damage my dignity little by little.

I can tell Kori was nervous too although she wasn't saying anything. She's just that type of person you can read easily. Our shoes scrape the sidewalk as we made our way over to Vic's house. We didn't bother calling the limo since it was close by and we didn't want any paparazzi. I took a deep breath as we came upon his house. Nothing too fancy just a two story house enough to comfort Vic and his family.

Kori rings the doorbell and steps back with me right beside her. A small child of about seven opens the door enough so he can peak with one eye. "Hi Jack" I wave at him and he throws open the door and lets us inside.

"DADDY, AUNT KORI AND AUNT RAE-RAE IS HERE" he yelled up the stairs.

"BE RIGHT DOWN" Vict yelled back. He comes running down in sweats and hugs us both. I pat him on the back.

"Hey big guy." I greets

"Hey Vict" Kori greets. "So lets just go straight to it. We had a bet with each other and we need your help." She points at him.

"What bet?" he asks curiously

"Well" I explain "We pretend to be each other for a week to see which has the worst boyfriend."

He bursts out laughing "Good one. What do I have to do with this?"

"We need your hologram rings." Kori responds

He nods head. "Sure thing lets go to my room and try it on. Let me remind you it's a prototype so don't go messing around with it. I only have two copies."

We nod and descend up the stairs. His room is like a lab with gadgets all over the place and a lab coat placed in one corner. He goes into a mahogany drawer to pull out a small box. He opens the box and shows us.

They kind of remind me of wedding rings. Both shiny silver in color with little engraving on the sides saying the name of the company.

"So how does this work?" Kori asks picking one up.

"Well first of all we need something from the person we are copying like a small hair or a fingernail. Nothing too big. We just need their DNA." Kori puts the ring back down.

"So…" Kori bites her lip. "Lets have a social gathering tonight so we can get it by tomorrow."

I agree "Sounds like a plan." Kori takes out her phone and starts texting.

I look at Vict "No worries" he smiles "We'll be there."

"All settled" Kori announced. "Oh and Vict please don't tell anybody about this. I don't want the guys to find out." Vict agrees to her request.

She gently tugs on my sleeve. "Time to get ready. Party at my house."


	6. Ready

I gently pull sleeping Garfield onto Kori's guest room. "I finally the party's over." I sigh. I caressed his head. Soft as a feather yet prickly as a thorn bush. He stirred but otherwise stayed asleep. His snores echoed throughout the room. For a while I stared at him, is this the right thing to do? this bet? Probably not but I need a break. Kori needs a break. Just for one week right? No harm done. Forcing myself to lift my feet and walk out of here, I'm sure of my decision.

My heels made a thump sound with every step. Victor should be in Richard's room with Kori. Richard should be sleeping on the living couch after he passed out. Kori might have gave him a few more drinks than necessary.

I knocked on the door but the it just creaked open. There they are inside waiting for me. She motioned me to come forward. "I been waiting to do this for a while. Come on." I pulled a strand of hair from my head and watched Kori do the same. Victor put some milky white gloves on before touching them. He takes out what looks ipod. He places the hairs on top and it starts to glow. The hair starts to lose color. By the time the machine powers down, the hairs turn gray. Victor turns around and dumps the hair into the garbage.

"What did that do?" I ask still staring at the device.

"The machine sucked the DNA out of your hairs so now it's available to place them inside your rings."

He taps the machine and places the rings on top. The rings start to grow our hair colors. When the machine powers down, it was just silver again.

"Here take them and put them on." We each take a ring. As soon as I put them on, my whole appearance starts to change. I look at Kori's mirror. My face is different. I have Kori's big green eyes and full lips. I have her long red hair with tan skin. I am Kori Anders. I turn around and there was me with the same awestruck expression. Victor, on the other hand, have a smug expression on his face.

"Now remember these aren't waterproof. They will immediately break if stepped on. Bet starts now?"

I look at Kori and nodded. She as well.

"May the best girlfriend win."

"Good." I answered "I'm planning to."


End file.
